Fever
by julielal
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Blackshuck. slash, sirry. Le pauvre Sirius attrape une vilaine grippe, et le non moins pauvre Harry joue les garde malades. Mais la fièvre délie les langues, et on assiste à de grandes révélations...


Un Sirry! Enfin! Mon pairing préféré et je n'avais toujours rien traduit avec eux (enfin sauf What have I done quoi, mais arrêtez de m'embrouiller). Enfin voilà, un beau slash tout plein de sueur pour le plaisir de vos yeux.

Auteur: BlackShuck

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Attendez, je prends un miroir. Ah. Bon, et bien il semblerait que je ne me sois pas transformée en JKR dans la nuit. Pas de procès, bla bla bla

* * *

Molly papillonnait dans la chambre, encombrée de bouteilles et de fioles remplies de diverses potions, "Tu parles d'un moment pour tomber malade!" marmonna t-elle tout en s'affairant autour de son patient réticent. "Je voudrais juste rentrer pour garder un œil sur la pauvre Fleur, elle pourrait accoucher d'une minute à l'autre et je me sentirais mal de rester ici alors que la pauvre chérie a besoin de moi."

Sirius grogna avec colère lorsque Molly lui retira de force presque toute son épaisse couverture de laine et essaya de la remplacer par une autre, toute fine et qui grattait affreusement. Sirius s'accrocha faiblement à sa couverture volée, mais dut finalement la lâcher d'un air boudeur. "Ca ira très bien Molly. Va t'occuper de ta famille."

"Je ne peut absolument pas te laisser ici tout seul Sirius. Si jamais ça s'aggravait…"

"Nous serions tous terrassés de douleur." Glissa Snape sur un ton sarcastique.

"Sévérus." Molly se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. "Peut-être seriez vous assez aimable pour transplaner ici et regarder comment il va deux ou trois fois cette nuit."

Pour toute réponse, Sirius releva ses couvertures restantes par dessus sa tête et proclama d'une voix très étouffée "Je préfère mourir que d'avoir Snape comme garde-malade."

"Et bien fais donc, parce que ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais me priver de sommeil pour m'occuper d'un planqué galeux et plein de puces." répliqua Snape.

"Sévérus." le réprimanda doucement Rémus.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça." caqueta Molly tout en essayant de calmer un Sirius gigotant et de remettre en place son nombre excessif de couvertures.

"Oh oui, en me levant ce matin je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour rêvé pour tomber vraiment malade et avoir de la fièvre juste pour embêter tout le monde." grogna Sirius depuis le fond du lit tout en résistant aux tentatives de Molly pour lui enlever ses si épaisses et confortables couvertures restantes.

"Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de Sirius." dit Molly en se tournant pour scruter les membres de l'Ordre qui passaient par là.

"Je suis de garde." dit Tonks très rapidement.

Kingsley hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. "Pareil pour moi."

Rémus eut un sourire ironique et pencha la tête avec raideur vers son gobelet de potion Tue-Loup. "Je ne crois pas être capable de faire prendre des médicaments avec des griffes, j'en ai bien peur. Désolé."

"Je dois voir un mage à pour une affaire importante." ajouta Mondingus alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

"Seigneur," geignit Molly "mais il lui faut une dose de potion toutes les deux ou trois heures jusqu'à ce que la fièvre commence à baisser, et il faut quelqu'un de responsable pour vérifier qu'il la prenne et pour garder un œil sur lui pour s'assurer que la fièvre ne devienne pas trop grave."

Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et attendit que les autres se rappellent de sa présence.

Les murmures s'éteignirent et des yeux pleins de doute de tournèrent vers Harry.

"C'est bon." dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. "Quels problèmes peut bien causer Sirius s'il est malade et cloué a lit."

Snape eut un reniflement dédaigneux particulièrement bruyant.

Rémus parut légèrement amusé, "Tu serais surpris. Ce n'est pas un très bon patient, alors ne te gêne pas pour lui mettre un coup de pot de chambre sur la tête s'il devient trop pénible."

"Hé!" marmonna indistinctement Sirius, "Je me rappellerai de ça."

"Quel dommage Black, nous vous laissons aux bon soins de Potter. Je suis certain que tu es au courant de la faiblesse de ses connaissances en matière de potions, et je te recommande chaudement de vérifier les doses qu'il te donne avec grand soin." Snape s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, "Maintenant que le corniaud a son infirmière privée peut-être pourrions nous retourner à nos occupations?"

En quelques secondes, la chambre s'était vidée, laissant Harry et Sirius seuls.

Une tête échevelée émergea immédiatement de sous les couvertures, "Merci Merlin ils sont enfin partis. Cette saleté que Molly m'a donné ressemble à de la laine de verre."

Harry gloussa à la vue de l'expression indignée de Sirius et alla l'aider à se désentortiller de la couverture incriminée.

"Et cette saleté de pyjama d'hiver qui gratte qu'elle m'a fait mettre," se plaignit Sirius, "elle a dit que si je les enfilait je n'aurait pas besoin d'autant de couvertures."

"Et bien, on est en hiver Sirius, et c'est vrai que tu as un tas de couverture ridicule."

"Je le sais ça, gros malin," grommela Sirius en se débattant avec ses boutons, avant d'abandonner de passer le haut par dessus sa tête, "mais je crois bien que Molly essayait de me faire bouillir comme un pudding de Noël, elle est pas au courant que j'ai chaud et que j'ai de la fièvre?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à l'irrationalité de Sirius et décida de l'ignorer, "C'est vrai que tu ressembles un peu à un pudding de Noël alors je peut comprendre l'erreur."

Sirius laissa sa lèvre inférieure trembloter un peu avant de lancer un regard mauvais à Harry.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire. "Je croyais que tu avais froid il n'y a pas une minute?"

Sirius eut une moue boudeuse. "Et ben j'ai chaud maintenant."

"T'enrouler dans un million de couvertures ne va pas aider tu sais."

Sirius était bien d'accord, "Je fonds là dedans." Il passa une main sur son torse nu et grimaça pour la forme, "Regarde, je transpire. Je suis quasiment trempé. J'ai horreur d'être malade."

Harry regarda une goutte de sueur perler et descendre lentement le long du torse fin de Sirius avant d'aller se loger dans son nombril. Sa bouche devint soudain très sèche et il commença à décrocher légèrement. Pour un homme de son âge et qui en avait autant bavé, son parrain était toujours étonnamment attirant. Mais il était vrai que qu'il se sentait sans aucun doute atrocement mal et tout ça, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin que son filleul de dix-sept ans mate son torse.

Alors qu'il tâchait de se secouer un peu, Sirius requit de nouveau son attention en ronchonnant et en s'engageant de nouveau dans un match de catch avec ses draps.

"Je ne crois pas que les draps soient faits pour l'origami Sirius."

"Je suis coincé." bouda Sirius. "Molly m'a quasiment attaché au lit en me bordant comme si j'étais un marmot."

Harry arqua un sourcil de manière suggestive et le reluqua un peu. "Attaché au lit, hein? Pas une mauvaise idée, je suis juste surpris que tu te plaignes."

Sirius le fixa comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête.

"Ok, j'ai pigé, t'es pas bien là dedans. Allez, sors du lit que je le remette comme il faut pour toi." ajouta très rapidement Harry.

Avec quelques ronchonnements supplémentaires, Sirius s'exécuta et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, les épaules voûtées, débraillé et les cheveux en bataille pendant que Harry bataillait pour dompter la montagne de couvertures que Sirius avait décrétée indispensable un peu plus tôt.

"Espèce de gros bébé!" s'exclama Harry à son intention, "Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils étaient tous si pressés de partir!"

Sirius vacilla et lui lança un regard meurtrier. "Hé!"

Harry éclata de rire et s'attela de nouveau à la tâche de remettre en place l'espèce de nid bordélique que Sirius était parvenu à creuser autour de lui. Il finit par abandonner et jeta le tout par terre, se contentant simplement d'attirer à lui des draps frais et une nouvelle couverture.

"Là, c'est mieux?" demanda t'il pendant que Sirius chancelait artistiquement hors de la salle de bain.

Sirius se jeta de nouveau dans son lit impeccablement refait et hocha la tête, l'air fatigué, alors que Harry le recouvrait gentiment avec la fine couverture.

"Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Tu sais, j'apprécie ton offre, mais ne te sens pas obligé de te lever une demi-douzaine de fois cette nuit, je suis sûr que j'arriverai à me verser un peu de potion dans la gorge tout seul."

Harry eut un sourire affectueux et fit non de la tête, "Oh non, je ne t'ai pas aidé à échapper aux Détraqueurs , aux Mangemorts et aux imbéciles du genre de Fudge pour te laisser mourir dans ton lit d'une méchante grippe tout ça parce que je ne t'aurais pas surveillé correctement. Je reviendrai toutes les deux heures à peu près pour te réveiller gentiment et te faire prendre la vilaine potion de guérison que Snape nous a laissé de si mauvaise grâce."

Sirius eut une grimace écoeurée, "Snape l'a laissée? Ca pourrait aussi bien m'achever encore plus vite."

Lorsque Harry vint réveiller Sirius à minuit pour prendre une dose de potion, il le trouva encore plus fiévreux et incohérent que jamais.

A deux heures du matin, ses yeux étaient définitivement brillants de fièvre et sa peau irradiait plus de chaleur qu'un éternuement de dragon standard.

Harry n'osa plus le laisser, et se trouva soudainement en train de souhaiter de ne pas s'être proposé pour garder un œil sur Sirius. Parce que même lui pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment très malade.

Que pouvait-il bien faire?

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il s'était précipité dans la cheminée et appelait le Terrier; mais il semblait que le bébé de Fleur et Bill avait décidé d'arriver cette nuit parce que la maison était déserte et personne ne répondit à ses appels à l'aide.

Il se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Sirius, se demandant s'il devait essayer de trouver Snape, mais il rejeta bientôt l'idée. Il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, et une fois que Sirius aurait récupéré il essaierait probablement de le tuer pour avoir traîné sa némésis à son chevet alors qu'il était sans défenses.

Rassemblant ses connaissances très limitées en médecine, Harry loucha sur plusieurs étiquettes de diverses bouteilles de potions avant de parvenir à déduire qu'il n'arriverait probablement à empoisonner Sirius en essayant de lui administrer un cocktail de Merlin seul savait quoi.

Il se résigna à la bonne vieille méthode moldue: une éponge imbibée d'eau fraîche et de douces paroles.

A quatre heures du matin, la tête de Harry commençait à dodeliner de fatigue et d'anxiété alors qu'il faisait couler de l'eau froide sur le front couvert de sueur de Sirius tout en expliquant à l'homme presque inconscient la dernière et stupide invention que les jumeaux avaient pondu.

Sirius commençait maintenant à délirer et à marmonner doucement dans son sommeil. Harry avait mal au cœur pour lui, et il caressait du bout des doigts ses joues mal rasées avant de se baisser et de s'occuper de son épaule brûlante. Il était l'heure de reprendre du médicament s'il pouvait persuader Sirius de le faire.

"Sirius réveille toi." dit il avec empressement.

"Mmphh?"

"Debout, je dois te donner un peu plus de potion."

"Je veut pas de la potion qui pue." parvint à balbutier Sirius. "Je veut toi."

"Tu en as besoin" insista Harry en approchant le petit gobelet de liquide de la bouche de Sirius.

Il ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, une expression de dégoût se peignant brièvement sur ses traits alors qu'il avalait avec difficulté, mais une parte de la potion rose coula le long de son menton.

Harry soupira en essuyant de ses doigts avec douceur la goutte, au moins Sirius avait pris la majeure partie du médicament; c'était mieux que rien.

Alors qu'il retirait ses doits pour attraper un verre d'eau afin que Sirius se rince la bouche, Sirius se blottit contre eux. "Si doux et frais." marmonna t'il, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en donnant à Sirius une gorgée d'eau.

"Touche moi." gémit Sirius, soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'il parvint à glisser son front sous les doigts de Harry.

Harry secoua la tête lorsque Sirius mit de force son visage sous sa main. C'était une situation très étrange, et il ne s'était certainement jamais attendu à entendre Sirius le supplier de le toucher. Il était vrai qu'en comparaison avec la peau brûlante de Sirius, il supposait que ses mains devaient être délicieusement fraîches.

"Ok," souffla t'il en parcourant doucement la peau de Sirius de ses doigts, "Je suis là, tout va bien se passer."

Sirius soupira et murmura ce qui pouvait être le nom de Harry.

"Je suis là." dit Harry afin de rassurer son patient.

"J't'aime." Marmonna indistinctement Sirius. "Tellement."

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et son cœur sembla manquer un battement; il savait que Sirius l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dire tout haut. "Hum."

Sirius sembla soudain un peu tendu dans son abrutissement semi-conscient.

Harry se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire contractée de Sirius, il sentit la barbe râpeuse contre ses lèvres. "Ca va aller, je te le promet. Moi aussi je t'aime."

Sirius se détendit immédiatement, "Beau yeux verts." marmonna t-il d'une voix engourdie en se blottissant autant qu'il le pouvait contre Harry, toutes plaintes à propos de la chaleur apparemment oubliées. "Si beau." réitéra t-il.

"Hein, beau? Oui, oui, Sirius, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète de rien."

"Pas inquiet," murmura Sirius d'une voix distraite, "T'es là… jamais eu besoin que de toi… T'aime tellement, ça me fait mal."

Harry fronça les sourcils; Sirius délirait encore plus qu'il ne le croyait s'il commençait à faire de déclarations d'amour. Impossible. Harry écarta prestement cette idée et se concentra sur l'action de passer la serviette fraîche et humide sur le torse dénudé de Sirius. Il était impensable que Sirius éprouve ce genre de sentiments envers lui.

Ce qui était une chose dont il devrait être content , alors pourquoi se sentait il légèrement attiré par cette idée?

Sirius soupira de plaisir lorsque le tissu humidifié effleura son ventre et s'agita d'une manière que Harry était tenté de décrire comme sensuelle.

Harry serra les dents, il devait vraiment arrêter de penser comme ça. La fièvre avait simplement délié la langue de Sirius, voilà tout.

"Mmm, c'est bon…comme tu me touche, me caresse… jamais pensé que tu le ferais… Mmm, Harry."

Harry se figea et fixa avec des yeux de chouette son patient en plein délire. "Arrête moi ça, " marmonna t-il à Sirius, "Je ne peut pas m'occuper de toi si tu te dandines et que tu dis des trucs qui, ben, me donnent envie de te les faire."

Etait-ce son imagination ou bien Sirius avait un sourire légèrement satisfait sur les lèvres alors qu'il se blottissait encore un peu plus contre Harry, qui restait assis à la tête de son lit.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son parrain si collant avec la plus grande stupéfaction. Où avait-il bien pu aller? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer les sentiments de Sirius à son égard?

Bon, il était vrai qu'il était inconscient de pas mal de choses, et il n'était pas le plus fin observateur du monde dans le meilleur des cas, mais c'était Sirius, et quoi qu'il fût, il n'était sûrement pas plus subtil que Harry lui-même. Pas d'habitude en tout cas.

"Harry?" gémit Sirius.

Harry resta figé un instant, avant d'écarter délicatement les cheveux ébouriffés de Sirius de son visage, "Je suis là, amour."

Sirius sembla se détendre légèrement, et bientôt son souffle ralentit et il s'endormit.

Harry posa une main hésitante sur son front et émit un soupir de soulagement, Sirius semblait avoir perdu la majorité de sa chaleur maladive, et il semblait très probable que sa fièvre soit en bonne voie pour disparaître. Mais c'était une nuit de révélations qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées qu'elle avait amené!

Il s'extirpa des bras de Sirius, se pencha en arrière, déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche de Sirius et sourit légèrement en se retirant. Il savait d'avance qu'il devrait penser à avoir une petite discussion très intéressante avec Sirius à son réveil.

Soudain, Harry ne put plus étouffer ses bâillements et se roula simplement en boule sur le lit à côté de Sirius. Il s'endormit rapidement, toute pensée consciente de confessions fiévreuses évanouie.

Le ciel était haut dans le ciel avant que Harry ne remue de nouveau, et même alors ce fut uniquement parce que Rémus avait ouvert la porte et s'était précipité à l'intérieur, l'air épuisé et malheureux, "Comment il va?" demanda t-il doucement.

Harry frotta ses yeux secs et fit la grimace. "Hum, mieux qu'avant."

"Harry? Tu es resté assis toute la nuit?"

"Non, pas toute la nuit."

"Et bien, tu as l'air d'être comment je me sens." plaisanta faiblement Rémus. (ndt: mon dieu, phrase pourrie)

Harry sourit légèrement, et se redressa avec un air sérieux. "Je peut te dire quelque chose, en privé? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire."

"Mmm, bien sûr." dit Rémus en s'asseyant sur une chaise avec une lenteur douloureuse.

"Ouais? Merci. Et ben, il a eu beaucoup de fièvre vers cinq heures ce matin, et il a commencé à déblatérer sur à quel point il m'aimait et tout ça. J'étais très surpris, à dire le moins."

Rémus le regarda avec incompréhension pendant un moment, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Tu veut dire qu'il disait ça d'une manière romantique?" bégaya t-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec emphase et eut un sourire en coin lorsque Rémus laissa sa bouche tomber grande ouverte. "Je dirais même que ce n'était pas seulement d'une manière romantique, mais sexuelle aussi."

Rémus passa une main tremblante sur son visage. "Oh doux Merlin, Sirius espèce d'abruti congénital." Puis il enleva se main et regarda Harry avec hésitation, "Et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas terriblement abattu par la nouvelle?"

Harry parvint à hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant. "C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais pensé à lui comme ça, c'est juste que je le faisais jamais sérieusement, tu sais? Je veut dire; j'avais remarqué qu'il est beau mec, et c'est vrai que je l'aime, mais c'était juste une sorte d'amour-amitié avec un peu de désir détaché de ma part, jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant que j'ai l'idée en tête, je peut plus la déloger, et je peut pas m'empêcher de penser que Sirius serait un petit copain génial pour moi, si seulement c'était pas mon parrain."

Rémus tâcha avec beaucoup de difficultés d'encaisser tous les chocs qui venaient de s'abattre sur lui. Harry et Sirius? Ensembles? Il sourit faiblement et secoua la tête, légèrement incrédule. Et bien, il supposait que des choses plus étranges étaient déjà arrivées. Puis il réalisa que Harry le regardait avec anxiété. "Oui, je suppose que si vous deviez… euh, sortir ensembles, de par le fait, vous vous exposeriez à une quantité non négligeable de ragots et peut-être même de censure, mais il n'y a aucune raison morale ou légale qui vous empêche d'être un couple, en partant du principe que c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux."

"Ouais, mais qu'est ce qu'on veut? Je veut dire, plus j'y pense, moins je suis capable de penser à quelque chose de mieux que d'avoir Sirius comme petit ami sérieux, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire, et comment ça va se traduire dans une relation."

"Tu pourrais simplement lui demander." Suggéra gentiment Rémus.

Harry haussa les épaules, "Je sais pas Rémus, pour une raison ou une autre, j'hésite à lui parler. Je suppose que je suis inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait juste divagué dans son sommeil, ou peut-être qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment s'impliquer et agir en fonction de ce qu'il ressent, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il sera embarrassé."

"Ou alors il pourrait juste être heureux et réclamer un gros bisou bien sexy." dit soudain Sirius en ouvrant un œil pour voir leurs réactions.

"Espèce de sale démon tordu." Lui dit Rémus avec un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?"

"Suffisamment de chose pour rendre un vieux chien très heureux, et certainement assez pour vouloir que tu décampes pour que je puisse embrasser Harry en privé."

Rémus pouffa faiblement et se hissa hors de sa chaise, "Je pense que je suis de trop ici, donc je vais aller harceler Snape pour recevoir un peu d'attention. Je vous verrai plus tard."

Harry fixa Sirius, qui remonta prestement les couvertures jusqu'à son nez et battit timidement des paupières.

"Alors, combien tu en as entendu?" exigea Harry.

Sirius eut la décences de paraître légèrement honteux, "Pour tout dire j'étais réveillé quand Rémus est entré, je restais allongé à côté de toi en me demandant si j'avais vraiment ouvert ma grande bouche hier soir ou si c'était juste un horrible cauchemar."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"J'avais aucun moyen de savoir si tu ne serais pas complètement horrifié à cette idée." lui rappela Sirius.

"Exact." accorda Harry. "Et maintenant?"

"Tu m'embrasses?" suggéra Sirius avec espoir. "Urgh, non, finalement laisse moi changer d'avis, je suis plein de sueur et dégoûtant, et ma bouche a encore le goût du brouet de Snape."

Harry secoua a tête lorsque Sirius vacilla hors du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, "Tu devrais vraiment être encore au lit." dit-il à travers la porte derrière laquelle l'eau commençait à couler.

Un reniflement dédaigneux étouffé fut sa seule réponse avant que Sirius n'émerge de la sale de bain, considérablement plus beau après une courte douche et un coup de brosse.

Il tituba jusqu'au lit en tanguant légèrement.

"Maintenant, au lit." ordonna Harry.

"Ah, M. Potter, je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais." plaisanta Sirius alors que Harry lui offrait son bras pour le soutenir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lit, Sirius parut soudain perdre l'équilibre et la capacité de se tenir debout, et s'écroula mollement sur le matelas, sans toutefois lâcher Harry. Il se retrouva allongé sur un corps tiède, et regarda Sirius avec une affection exaspérée. "Tu l'as fait exprès." grogna Harry en roulant hors du lit.

Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents particulièrement peu convainquants.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de remettre Sirius au lit, ce qui se révéla être une tâche impossible. "Tu ne peut pas simplement te mettre au lit et y rester?"

"J'ai pas envie, je vais bien, je te jure, je titubais juste pour pouvoir m'approcher assez pour te faire tomber."

"C'était très serpentardesque de ta part." le titilla Harry.

Sirius eut un air blessé.

"Je plaisantais." assura Harry avec un rictus, "En fait, je viens de décider que le meilleur moyen pour que tu arrêtes de vouloir t'échapper du lit était d'y grimper avec toi."

Sirius sourit lui aussi, "Ca me va, maintenant, et mon baiser?"

"Est-ce que ça te fera la boucler?"

Sirius hocha la tête avec ferveur pendant que Harry s'installait dans le lit, s'étendant terriblement près.

Harry se rapprocha encore et poussa doucement Sirius vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur les oreillers, avant de commencer à le torturer en déposant de minuscules baisers doux comme des plumes partout sur son visage; le menton, les joues, le front, le nez; jusqu'à finalement approcher la bouche avec une très légère caresse de la langue. Sirius grogna lorsque Harry déposa finalement un bref baiser sur sa bouche avant de capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et de lentement, sensuellement la sucer, avant de soudainement la pincer puis la caresser délicatement avec sa langue.

Incapable de supporter l'excitation plus longtemps, Sirius enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry et approfondit le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux en train de trembler.

Ils arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration très laborieuse.

Sirius soupira de bonheur et lova contre le cou de Harry, "Je croyais que tu essayais de faire tomber ma température, pas de la faire grimper?"

Harry sourit, "Mais je me suis dit que tu serais plus content d'être cloué au lit avec moi pour m'occuper de toi?"

"Oui, présenté comme ça…"

Alors, une review? Je vous donnerai un bisou en échange!


End file.
